<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon, The Cross, and The Sweet Paradoxes by Ever_Bre3ze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400804">The Moon, The Cross, and The Sweet Paradoxes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze'>Ever_Bre3ze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>论6和47的无穷可能性 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hitman (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Bre3ze/pseuds/Ever_Bre3ze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情人节贺礼（×）刚想起来密码是啥（√）<br/>烂大街的吸血鬼&amp;狼人AU（×）同样烂大街的矫情龟毛处女座与狂气痴汉老流氓的日常生活纪实（√）<br/>随想随写单元剧（×）合情合理咕咕咕（√）<br/>疑似全程披皮作（×）总之甜就完事了（√）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent 47 &amp; Lucas Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>论6和47的无穷可能性 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2263769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 散热、失眠与漱口水</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>47最近是越来越无法忍受卢卡斯·格雷了。<br/>
起因是入夏。随着日历渐渐变薄，温度也理所应当地爬升，而这间小小的旧公寓除了电风扇就只有一台快要报废的窗式冷气机。在47不算短暂的生命中，这样的房屋配置已然能在他的众多藏身处里名列前茅，毕竟，吸血鬼是真的扛得住热。<br/>
但卢卡斯·格雷就不一样了。只要气温高于华氏90度，身为狼人的格雷就肉眼可见地蔫了下去——白天若是非得外出，隔段时间他就要找个自动售货机，然后喝掉里面至少十分之一的冰饮；不出门的时候他就仿佛在解暑用电器前面生了根，47一大早出门时他在冷气前什么姿势，傍晚回来时他多半还是什么姿势。当然这期间他肯定会去卫生间冲几次凉并补涂止汗剂，不然以狼人大汗腺的发达程度，这屋子烟雾报警器早就炸了。<br/>
冰箱倒是成功免遭荼毒。因为47发过誓，只要他在每天的番茄沙拉里发现一根头发或者狗毛，他就要把冰箱连着格雷直接埋在市政广场的雕像下面，绝不开玩笑。<br/>
看着平常热衷在他雷区跳恰恰的狼人偃旗息鼓乃至SAN值狂掉，47的内心简直说不出的愉悦——直到有天他在睡梦中突然被一只汗流浃背的肌肉大汉死死锁在怀里，浓郁的狼人气息差点把身为吸血鬼的他直接送走。<br/>
“滚开。”出于最后的礼貌，47只是侧过脸朝格雷露出獠牙以示警告。<br/>
“恕难从命。”智商重新占领高地的格雷迅速把脑袋埋进47颈间，然后眼睛一闭直接开睡，血统压制总算发挥了应有的效用。<br/>
最后47自然一夜未眠。比这恶劣得多的环境他也能安之若素，但被死敌抱着不撒手以及大腿根时不时被某个器官顶住的感觉……实在太他妈糟糕了。<br/>
然而这仅仅是开始。<br/>
自从格雷突然回想起吸血鬼的“生理特征”之后，该死的狼人就成天积极主动要和47发生浓厚接触——仅仅是为了避暑倒也罢了，问题是他每次凑上来都会“不自觉”地对47搞些只有狗子才会用的小动作，仿佛47是他自己的大号磨牙棒。<br/>
看在现在搬出去押金没法退的份上，47对格雷的诸多不轨行径一忍再忍，谁知先忍不住的居然还是格雷自己。<br/>
某个连着下了数场暴雨导致停电的傍晚，47坐在屋内点着蜡烛看报纸，在阳台上趴着靠吹风淋雨纳凉的格雷突然冲过来一把推开房门，倒灌进来的风差点把桌面上的文件全部吹飞。<br/>
“这样不是办法。”浑身湿透的狼人扶着门框气喘吁吁，“得找个有空调的住处。”<br/>
刚交了下个季度租金的47当然不会认同格雷的想法。“我记得犬科的主要散热器官是舌头。”吸血鬼自报纸后露出一双蓝眼，冷漠地盯着格雷。“另外，鉴于气温已经有所下降，麻烦今晚——”他优雅地咬紧牙关，“离，我，远，点。”<br/>
虽然未曾现形，但47总有种狼人的毛茸茸耳朵一下子耷拉下去的感觉。<br/>
当晚格雷倒是很配合，主动缩在自己的那半边床上没碰过一点边界，但辗转反侧的劲头和频繁的叹气声令47不得不怀疑格雷是不是存心要对自己进行打击报复。<br/>
思量再三之后47还是选择两害相权取其轻，要不他俩今晚估计又没得觉睡。吸血鬼翻了个身面朝狼人，伸出手臂开口：“算了，你可以过来……唔！”<br/>
满身是汗的狼人堵上了他的嘴。还没反应过来时47的牙齿已经被撬开，和身前人一样滚烫的舌头在他口中乱搅乱翻。自震惊中回过神来的吸血鬼几乎克制不住毁灭的冲动，但血统压制依然过分好用，格雷甚至都不需要用蛮力制住47——所以狼人空闲的双手正紧紧攀在他的腰背上，掌心的温度高得要命。<br/>
过了好一会这场单方面小范围入侵才宣告结束。顶着47快要杀人的目光，格雷双手撑起上半身，喘着气意犹未尽地舔了舔上唇：“你说得对，舌头确实很适合散热。”<br/>
“滚。”<br/>
“薄荷味的漱口水我不太喜欢，下次要不试试水果味?”<br/>
回答他的只有一记猛踹：<br/>
“下去！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 番茄、食欲与异类同盟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就算以吸血鬼的标准而言，47也称得上十足十的异类。<br/>
深居简出——藏身处的其他非人种族几乎都不知道有他这号人物；排斥魔法——能靠金钱和人类科技解决的事情绝不动用超自然力量；基本不吸血——这点倒没什么好指摘的，眼下各类血液替代品早已风靡新生一代，只是他自己更偏爱经典的番茄汁罢了。<br/>
仅仅身为怪咖并不会让47受到什么威胁，毕竟吸血鬼一族得以幸存至今的一条铁律就是少管闲事。更何况他的出身就能让绝大多数找茬者知难而退：罗马尼亚布拉索夫。只要了解点皮毛就很难不把他与布朗城堡里的那位联系起来，再加上他神龙见首不见尾的行事作风，从嫡系子嗣到“那位”本人，有关他身份的谣言早已甚嚣尘上。<br/>
对此47不置可否也懒得纠正，倘若谣言能让他的生活更加平静，他不介意保持现状甚至“适当”推波助澜。<br/>
但异类和异端是两码事。与狼人过从甚密且未表明立场的行为足以让他合情合理地被双方的处刑者撕成碎片，连审判的程序都可直接跳过。<br/>
所以用头发就能想明白与格雷同居绝非47本意。<br/>
当然，故事要从他上次搬家开始讲起。<br/>
47习惯于防范追猎者——意思是他每次搬出某个藏身处都会把自己用过的东西就地湮灭，也意味着他每次搬入都要重新购置一批——而后者通常需要大量金钱和一段时间，不过他通常不怎么在乎。<br/>
这一回等到房间布置妥当的时候黄昏早就临近尾声，附近的市集业已收摊，想要完成装满冰箱的任务只能去几十公里外的超市。47并没有和一群无家可归者争抢临期商品的打算，传送魔法也只有在这种时候才显得有点必要性。<br/>
尽管如此来回一趟和精挑细选依然会耗费不少时间，当47抱着满纸袋的杂货再度踏上藏身处附近的地面时，月亮已经斜挂在深蓝夜空中了。<br/>
银白弯月如钩。因而当身后响起人声的时候47也只是出于礼貌才停下脚步：“站住，吸血鬼。”<br/>
47没有回头：“恐怕我没有你想要的东西。狼人。”<br/>
“你的存在就已经是了。”挑衅的言语刚一出口，对方就从47面前的阴影中走了出来。体形与47相差无几的狼人肤色黧黑胡子拉碴，乱蓬蓬的灰色半长发随意在脑后扎成小辫，久经沙场的战术夹克和长裤掩盖不了底下结实的肌肉。一条傻狗。<br/>
47微微皱眉，狼人特有的味道总是令他反感：“我不觉得这里是谁的领地。”<br/>
“只能说你的消息还不够灵通，新来的。”锐利目光自灰绿色瞳仁落在吸血鬼身上，“在你出现的几分钟之前，这里已经是我的了。”<br/>
“你想要什么？”47抬手，将快要掉出袋口的番茄放回原处。<br/>
“很简单。”狼人双手插兜，以47为中心慢悠悠地绕着他踱步，视线却一刻不离，“立刻从这片区域消失，不然你的结局只会和刚才那些家伙一样。”<br/>
在脑中飞速核算完成本之后47想也不想就拒绝了：“我对你们的过家家游戏不感兴趣。”吸血鬼绕开狼人打算原路返回，“现在你就可以开始找些墙角做标记了。”<br/>
对方却只是一笑：“想置身事外？”话音刚落灰黑色身影便闪电般朝吸血鬼袭来，“可惜这由不得你。”<br/>
利爪一击将空气撕裂成两半，47条件反射后撤躲开了攻击，却在半空中瞥到对方掌间滴落的深红粘腻，以及狼人嘴角的一丝笑意。<br/>
鲜血的气息立刻充斥鼻腔，47来不及反应，混合物就被他深深吸入体内。大脑诡异地变出一片空白，五脏六腑依次点燃，失能间隙里无法控制的躁动在颅骨内横冲直撞，他甚至能感知到獠牙突破皮肉生长成形的速度。<br/>
血有问题。<br/>
刚成形的念头下一秒就差点被来自胸腔的重击锤散。47用残存的理智拼命集中精神，身体却如同触电一样僵硬。这就是对方的计划？他曾经以为血统压制这种天赋只存在于那些传说中的老不死身上，然而眼前的狼人却早已熟极而流，连战术都如此激进又大胆。<br/>
被无形的力量束缚着，47只能抬起眼死死锁定凌空扑向他的狼人，近在咫尺的攻击却硬生生转了方向——风刃势如破竹紧贴他的颧骨穿过，身后即刻响起不似人声的尖啸。<br/>
狼人不屑地啧了一声：“果然，竟然还想渔翁得利。”<br/>
攻击完成的瞬间47就恢复了自由身，调整姿态预备落地的同时他回过头，恰好看到灯光下一滩漆黑的东西蜿蜒着迅速潜入黑暗。<br/>
“这里怎么会有暴食者？”着地后吸血鬼喘着气皱眉。<br/>
“当然是因为有人派它们出来了。”重新回到地面的狼人拍了拍手上不存在的灰尘，“看来是我刚才做得不太干净，给了某些家伙搬救兵的机会。”<br/>
不用狼人提醒，47被他的血液强行放大的感官也察觉到了周遭的数个存在。“我们该怎么做？”吸血鬼压低声音，不管是继续开战还是各奔东西，猎人和他们操纵的暴食者肯定不会在意狼人和吸血鬼尝起来有什么区别的。<br/>
“不是‘我们’，是‘你’。”狼人抬起头环视四周，“我现在没有多少心情应付你带来的突发状况，所以轮到你自己来和他们跳支舞了。祝你好运，吸血鬼。”<br/>
47通红的双眼望向浓烈血腥味的源头，狼人的黑色T恤下半部分已经被染得更深：“你刚刚就是在和他们战斗？”<br/>
“原本还想吃掉你补充一下体力的，可惜这帮家伙脚程更快。”狼人弯下身捂住腹部渗血的伤口，“今天可真不顺。”他嗤笑。<br/>
双方交谈的当口黑影已经在他们脚边聚集起来伺机而动。狼人最后一个字刚出口，47就闪现至他身边，在黑影掀起沥青般巨浪将他们彻底吞噬的前一刻，吸血鬼伸手抓住狼人的手腕，带着他原地蒸发。<br/>
而后剩下的记忆就变得模糊不清。<br/>
47是被屋子里的响动弄醒的。他睁开眼，衣物凌乱散落在他脚边，梦境里所见的狼人半裸着站在穿衣镜前，正低头检查自己裹满绷带的腹部。<br/>
“‘德古拉的继承者’？”见他醒来，灰绿色狼眼透过镜面打量床上的47，“怪不得那些猎人这么想拿你去邀功。”原来不是梦。<br/>
已经无暇探究谣言究竟更新迭代到哪个版本，47只是翻了个身仰面盯着天花板，“你为什么在这里？”<br/>
“喝到断片了吗？是你带我来的。”狼人回身，将脱下的T恤和外套捡起来拿在手中走向卫生间，“结果制住你反倒花了我好一番工夫。”<br/>
T恤和外套上干结的大片血迹落到47视野中显得异常扎眼，他支起上半身，不意外地发觉自己几乎被剥个精光：“昨晚到底发生了什么？”<br/>
“我也不知道。唯一能明确的点就是那些猎人是有组织的，在你出现之前他们刚刚用暴食者清理掉这片城区所有不肯臣服的吸血鬼。”狼人将衣服搭在胳膊上，另一只手开始清理水池里的医疗废物，“当然，也同我好好打了一架。”<br/>
“告诉我传送之后的事。”47现在并不想多打听来龙去脉，反正再次转移已成定局。<br/>
这一次狼人直接笑了：“你真的什么都不记得了？”<br/>
“我怎么知道我的记忆不是你给我营造的幻觉？”吸血鬼看着对方手中捞起的纱布，冰冷深蓝中映出斑驳猩红，“你用自己的血杀了多少人？”<br/>
“别误会，我的血管里流动的可不是银汞齐或者致幻剂。”狼人将纱布和棉签等可燃物堆在水池中，注射器则一股脑地扔进垃圾桶，“只不过对嗜血族类诱惑太大而已——这点你应该感受到了，毕竟你昨晚差点把我的脖子咬断……”<br/>
“你说什么？”47紧锁起眉头。<br/>
没有回答，狼人只是自顾自地说下去：“我见过很多被我的血打回原形的家伙，但就算如此你也是第一个……吸到连那话儿都起来的。”他失笑，“突然开荤的感觉如何，素食爱好者？”<br/>
“闭嘴。”吸血鬼咬牙，对方却毫不在乎：<br/>
“该换的我已经都换下来了——也包括你的。”狼人转身面朝47，手撑在水池边缘，“不过就现在的情势来看，直接毁灭显然比洗净烘干更节省时间。”<br/>
47敏锐地捕捉到了关键信息：“那些猎人找到这里了？“<br/>
“还没有，但比这更糟。据我所知别的片区已经开始有暴食者活动了，然而依然有猎人在朝这里赶来。”灰绿色眼睛半眯着看向他，“看来有人很想要你死，‘德古拉之子’。”<br/>
“虽说我可以现在就拧下你的脑袋拿去领赏，但我不喜欢两败俱伤的结局。”狼人走到床边坐下，“鉴于你害我丢了地盘还折了半条命，在我力量完全恢复之前，靠你供养似乎是我们彼此的最优选择。”<br/>
“如果我拒绝……”吸血鬼话还没说完身体就再次陷入僵直，对方则是一脸平静：“忘记告诉你了，血液摄取越多我的能力就越有效。”<br/>
47在心底发誓余生不再轻视任何傻狗样的家伙。<br/>
“同意了吗？那就这么定了。”限制解除，狼人伸出右手，“卢卡斯·格雷。”<br/>
“托拜厄斯·里佩尔。”47下意识地用了他最习惯的假身份，没必要和这家伙有太多纠葛。<br/>
“是真名吗？”格雷短促地笑了一声，“听起来毫无诚意，不过也无所谓。”<br/>
47一个字都不想再和他多言，两只手就这么象征性地握在了一起。<br/>
“合作愉快，阿鲁卡多。”<br/>
吸血鬼对狼人的好感度又成功下降百分之十。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>